A storage battery managing control device that can improve the reliability of serial communication is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2008-220074 (“JP '074”), which describes the storage battery managing control device having a configuration formed by connecting a plurality of cell controllers and a battery controller to each other in a chained manner for serial communication. In this storage battery managing control device, the battery controller or the cell controllers includes a communication speed detecting means for detecting the communication speed of data input from another controller, and a reception timing correcting means for correcting the timing of reception of the data input from the other controller on the basis of the communication speed detected by the communication speed detecting means.